Sasunaru: Ive always loved you
by Raea1345
Summary: Sasuke has always kept his love for naruto a secret. What happens when he finally reveals it? Rated M for a reason.


Naruto quickly walked down the hall of Konoha high. He was going to be late again for PE. He hated being In school because every day some teacher always asked him to stay after class which always made him late for his next class. Naruto busted into the boys locker to find it empty. Crap. He knew he would have to do 100 hundred push ups for Guy- sensei today. He sighed. Oh well. Naruto went to his locker and threw his school bag in, and grabbed his gym clothes.

"Your late Dobe."

Naruto jumped and turned to find Sasuke leaning against the shower walls his arms folded over his chest. Naruto took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Don't do that! I almost pissed in my pants."

"I would have loved to see that."

"Shut the hell up Sasuke."

Naruto pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down naruto's body his mouth going dry. Sasuke had always felt attracted to Naruto but never showed it. Naruto was dating Hinata and she was just to nice of a girl to hurt and Sasuke knew that but he couldn't help he had feelings.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and stuck his tounge out.

"Why are you staring at me like that Teme?"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"Wanna come to my house after school to study Dobe?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Can't I promised Hinata that I would hang out after school with her today."

Sasuke looked down and clenched his fists. Before Naruto started to date Hinata they would hang out everyday after school. Now they couldn't because she was always getting in the way.

"So when can we hang out?" Sasuke asked his head still down. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm pretty busy this week." Naruto finished getting dressed and walked over to Sasuke a huge smile on his face.

"Come on before we both get in anymore trouble."

"I think I'll skip." Sasuke said coldly. He walked out leaving a confused and pissed off Naruto standing there.

10 DAYS LATER (Saturday)

BANG BANG BANG

Sasuke opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at the clock.

7:10 a.m

"Who the hell could that be?" He growled walking to the door. He opened to see a grinning Naruto standing in front of him.

"Morning Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Do you know what fucking time it is Dobe!" Sasuke growled ready to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto waved him off and pushed threw him to get inside. Sasuke sighed and closed the door. He went into the kitchen to find Naruto looking in fridge.

"How come you never have any ramen?" Naruto asked pulling out an apple. Sasuke ignored him and went over to the cabnet.

"Tea right?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke put the tea on the stove and sat at the table.

"Why are you here Naruto?" He asked. Naruto jumped up on the counter still eating the apple.

"I wanna know why you've been ignoring me for the past ten days?"

"I haven't."

"Bull shit Sasuke. Every time I try to get near you, you fucking walk away or ignore me making that stupid HN noice."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a bored expression.

"I'm not Ignoring you Naruto."

"Yes you a-"

_There is some one calling hey your phone is ringing! And you better answer so we don't have to suffer…._

Naruto pulled his phone out his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh hey Hinata whats up….huh….okay sure I'll be there in a second….."

Sasuke stood up from the table knock the chair onto the floor. He went over to Naruto and snatched the phone away from him.

"Hello hinata…naruto is busy were hanging out today so don't call anymore today….I don't give a shit bye!" Sasuke hung up the phone. Naruto pushed Sasuke jumping off the counter.

"What the fuck!"

"What I thought we were talking"

"But Hinata was on the phone Sasuke…"

"I don't care. WE were having a confersation and she just interrupted it which was rude."

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall his eyes blazing with anger.

"THAT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND SASUKE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF WE WERE TALKING OR NOT! SHE WANTED ME TO MEET HER SOMEWHERE!" Naruto said coldly.

"I don't care Naruto." Sasuke said just as coldly. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasukes shirt.

"Sasuke stop being so jelious of Hinata. Shes my girlfriend and I love her okay. Your my best friend why can't you understand?"

Sasuke's chest felt tight when naruto said he loved Hinata. He pushed away from him and looked away .

"Leave. Go to her if you want." Sasuke said walking over to the teapot. Naruto watched as Sasuke cut the stove and just stood there.

"No."

"Leave Naruto."

"No."

"LEAVE DAMN IT!"

"NO!"

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, he turned him so he could look at Sasuke's face. Naruto was shocked to sadness in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke never showed emotion and Naruto knew that.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said concerned.

Sasuke grabbed the teapot and threw it at the wall in anger.

"HOW COME YOU CAN'T SEE IT! HOW COME EVERYONE ELSE EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND CAN BUT YOU NEVER NOTICED!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

"Notice what Sasuke?"

"I am in love with you Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes went wide at Sasuke's words. Love? Naruto didn't know how to react. He laughed.

"You've got to be joking right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head and pushed pass Naruto. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Naruto stood in the kitchen thinking everything over. Sasuke loved him and he didn't even notice? How long has he felt that way and hid it? Why didn't he tell him before?

Minuets passed but it felt like hours to Naruto.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen with a towel to clean up the tea. He looked over at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I never wanted to tell you because it might have ruined our friend ship."

Naruto nodded.

"How long?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I've always loved you."

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. He wrapped a arm around Sasuke. Naruto bit the outer shell of Sasuke's ear making him blush.

"Come on lets go to your room." Naruto's whispered. He pulled a blushing Sasuke to his feet and made there way to the bedroom. Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the bed and locked the door. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes his blush turning a brighter red.

"What are you do-"

Naruto pushed Sasuke back on the bed him on top. Naruto leaned down and touch there lips together softly. Sasuke's eyes went wide and pushed away.

"Naruto stop. Hinata's your girlfriend remember? You can't do this-"

Naruto kissed Sasuke again this time more roughly. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's neck deepening the kiss. This was sweeter than chocolate to Sasuke.

If the love of his life wanted to kiss him he wouldn't refuse it. Naruto pulled away for air first. Sasuke panting heavily looked into his best friends lust filled eyes.

"Na-Naruto…"

Naruto leaned down and sucked on sasukes neck. Sasuke moaned and gave Naruto more access who took it to his advantage.

Naruto licked the now purplr bruise on Sasuke's kneck. Naruto moved his hands down to the bottom of sasuke's shirt lifting it up revealing Sasuke's toned abs. Naruto kissed sucked, and licked all over Sasuke's stomach making him moan in pleasure. Naruto sucked Sasuke's left while playing with the right one.

"Ahh…N-Naruto…." Sasuke panted as excitement ran threw his body. Naruto did the same to is ight nipple.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off along with his on and back to kissing him roughly in the matter of seconds. Sasuke rubed his hands up and down Naruto's chest. Sasuke's member was dying to be released from his boxers. Naruto kissed Sasuke on his cheek down his jaw, then neck, making his way the top of his boxers.

"Naruto…s-stop…." Sasuke panted sitting up. Narutoolooked up at Sasuke confused. Sasuke sat up and smiled.

"Let me suck you off Naruto."

Naruto's eyes went wide but he agreed. He sat up against the bed post as Sasuke sexily unbuttoned the top of his jeans with his teeth. Sasuke removed Naruto's pants and boxers in one quick motion. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hard cock which was throbbing. Sasukelicked Naruto's cock Naruto moan loudly. Sasuke put the tip of Naruto's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly.

"Sasuke…"Naruto moaned as Sasuke took more of him into his mouth. He gripped Sasuke's hair and moaned louder. Sasuke started to deep throat Naruto making him go crazy. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down tasting Naruto's pre cum.

"S-Sasuke…sasuke ahh….Sasuke..damn it sasuke….SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came in the black haired boys mouth. Sasuke swallowed the blonde boys cum happily thinking how sweet he tasted.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's lust filled eyes who was panting heavily. Naruto leaned and kissed Saske passionately.

"Sasuke…please…enter me."

Sasuke swallowed and pushed Naruto so he was laying flat on his back. He kissed Naruto again. He licked Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth happily and let Sasuke take control. Sasuke explored the inside of his mouth not leaving on spot in licked. Sasuke invited Naruto's tounge to play and it turned into a battle of dominance. Sasuke won easily. He pulled away and spread Narutos legs. He coulldn't remember when his boxers were removed during the kiss but he didn't care. He wanted Naruto and he wanted him NOW. Sasuke put three fingers to Naruto's lips.

"Suck." He commanded. Naruto sucked each finger coating them evenly. Sasuke watched Naruto and it was making him even more excited. Sasuke removed his finges and pushed one into Naruto's tight hole. Nauto whimpered at the discomfort. Sasuke let Naruto get used to it before he continued. Naruto nodded telling Sasuke he could continued. Sasuke slowly pumped his finger in and out of Naruto. He added the second one making Naruto cry out in pain. Sasuke kissed Naruto trying to comfort him as he sisscored him. Sasuke began to pump faster into him trying to find his soft spot.

"AHH SASUKE THERE HIT THERE AGAIN!" Naruto said moving his hips with sasukes fingers.

Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his member. Sasuke slowly pushed into Naruto making him moan.

Sasuke pumped into Naruto faster trying to find Naruto's spot again. Naruto moaned. Sasuke thrusted fater into Naruto. Naruto screamed in pleasure as his prostate was hit once again.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and started pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke…I'm- I'm going to…ahh…"

"Cum Naruto."

Sasuke pushed deep inside Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke came shouting each others names. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto. He slowly pulled out of Naruto and rolling over on his side. Naruto curled up into his chest and Sasuke wraped his arms around him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"What about Hinata?"

Naruto closed his eyes and moved closer to Sasuke.

"I'll deal with her tomarrow."

Sasuke smiled.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too sasuke."


End file.
